Restless Nights
by LadyGuineverethedark
Summary: Kagome has returned to the common era to find a stranger that has had dreams of her! PLEASE read!


Restless nights part:1:Dream maiden

Her heels clicked as she walked down the dark, empty street pulling her leather trench coat closer to her body for warmth.

She heard muffled screams and calls for help but ignored them all. She had given up on helping others who in turn were ungrateful and hurt her.

Tears worked at her but were easy to keep down. It had been four years since she had even so much as visited the fuedal era she was begining to beg for the simplicity that offered but refused to return knowing that if he had not yet been dragged to hell then she had a chance of running into the hanyou that had broken her heart more than once.

She continued to walk going deeper into thought and hardly even paying attention to what was happening around her. Since she had returned to the common era she had began to reap pleasure from others suffering which before Inuyasha Kagome would never have even thought of.

The pain now fed her endless depression and she cared not to try to arise from the dark depths of her mind. All this was _his _fault Inuyasha had done everything to her but loved her and that was all she wanted.

Finally she reached her small apartment. A year ago she had moved from the shrine and into the apartment which at first she was excited about but now it was only another burden.

She walked in and threw her coat down on the couch and ventured on to the kitchen getting a glass of water. Gulping the water back she set down the cup and went to her room to lay down.

As she flicked on the light she heard the sound of yelling and fighting in the apartment next to her. She tried putting her pillow over her ears but it didn't work , nothing worked, her neighbors did it every night with no regard towards her rest.

Finally she gave up and went out onto her balcony. When she did she saw a shadow emerge from the apartment over. She turned to see who had disturbed her thoughts this time and was entranced by the strangers Cold blue eyes and soft pale reflexion.

His eyes were so tortured they were the perfect expression of how she felt, she was instantly taken by him.

He gave a slight smirk and removed a cigarette from his shirt pocket and put it to his lips.

Searching for a lighter then lighting the cigarette he took a long puff then inhaled and looked over at her.

"You seem familiar" he said without showing any particular emotion or interest. She looked down at the streets and answered with a chuckle " I would be shocked if someone had remebered me."

"Perhaps it was in one of my many dreams" he comented and then his eyes widened and he was overwhelmed with shock.

"It couldn't be" he hesitated "..but it is..." he laughed at himself and at the bewildered expression on her face. "..." she was speachless at his remark and intriged aswell.

"This may be alittle esentric but I have had many dreams of a girl who I have fallen in love with but I never can talk to her or ask her name... she's like a celestial maiden almost..and I have searched for her, truely believing that she is the one for me, and at last I have found her one apartment over."

It was now obvious that he was refering to her he took the last puff from the cigarette and threw it onto the isolated streets below. He looked down ad shoved his hands into his pockets. "Are you my maiden?" he taunted and walked inside.

She lurked on the balcony now even deeper in thought. 'was it even possible that she was the maiden from his dreams that he was the one she was destined for the one that she had expected Inuyasha would be?' When she had looked into his eyes she had felt something but she wasn't quiet sure what that something was and refused to get carried away.

When she did return to her lonely apartment and her warm bed his apartment was shockingly quiet.

She lay in bed for hours thinking of nothing but that stranger before she fell into a deep sleep from which she did not awake until noon of the next day.

However she did remeber her dreams. She had been walking aimlessly in a green feild and not feeling any pain (this had become a common dream for her and she often wondered if this was what death felt like) but this time she could hear terrified screams and crying children.

She could not ignore them and the pleasure they offered her in reality was replaced by and errie feeling of danger.

She sat down and tried to shut everthing out. Suddenly she heard a voice call out her name and as she looked up she saw the stranger running towards her covered in blood. She stood up and looked at him worridly.

Once he was close enough he fell to his knees and grabbed onto her waistand burried his head into her thighs and began to sob.

She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly. She had no need to speak nor did he she knew he had killed the children and their familys and afterwards could not handle the innocent blood that covered his skin.

That was were she had woken up in cold sweat. She had an odd feeling that he had , had the exact same dream.

rESTLESS nIGHTS pART:2:hiden Hanyou

For the next few weeks Kagome could not keep her thoughts off of the dream and she could not forget because it had reoccured every night since.

She had not seen him since the dream but that was the only thing she want was to talk to him again but she feared that they would never get the oppurtunity to do so.

She stood on her balcony waiting with false hope for him to step out onto the balcony next the her and share another conversation with her but no such luck and she soon turned in for the night.

Right as she stepped into her apartment she heard the neighbors door slide open and someone step out. She went back out to see him standing where he had the first time she met him.

Neither had the nerve to say a thing to the other so for a few minutes they just stood as he puffed on another cigarette. Finally he spoke "You are her aren't you...you had the dream to right?" He looked down and the excitment he had had when he first made the discovery was no where to be found.

She nodded slightly "Yes I had the dream too". He chuckled and then remarked "When I first began to have the dreams I just knew that once I found you we would instantly fall in love and we would escape into another reality and from all that tormented us here."

She looked at him and said coldly "I have escaped to that _'paradise' _but nothing is ever perfect and love does not exsist." He turned to face her and said "Love exists but only with one person is it true perhaps.."he ventured on"what happened was not truely love"

She never doubted her feelings for Inuyasha were of anything other than love but perhaps they were she couldn't really be sure untill she knew what _'real' _love was.

"Also" his voice interupted her thoughts "Paradise with the wrong company can be hell." The words left his lips and penatrated her deepest thoughts.

"Inuyasha" she whispered unable to stop herself. Then she turned to The stranger angrily and yelled "i refuse to Give up my love for Inuyasha!"

"Kagome wait" he yelled back. Her eyes widened at the sound of her own name in his voice, it reminded her so much of Inuyasha that she couldn't bare it any longer, tears stung her eyes and the familiar lump formed in her throat.

"Inuyasha" she whispered in a hushed voice but her words drifted right to the stranger who when she looked back at had his head down with his bangs hiding his eyes.

He laughed slightly and she asked in puzzlement "What is your name?" "I am Tyosua Aritame but perhaps I am not far from this Inuyasha."

She tilted her head "So what are you saying?" "Well,.."he hesitated as if searching for the right words "It is true that I have seen you in many of my dreams but during the first dreams you were in some mans arms."

"What did he look like?" she ventured hoping it was Inuyasha "he had long silver hair Amber orbs for eyes and wore the clothe of the fire rat."

She looked down as well a smile Emerging on her face. "But about 4 years ago he dissapeared from the dreams and you were lost, lonely, until here lately..you left the paradise and came to a gloomy world one that you did not wish to be in...that is why I had hoped that we could go to that paradise together, silly huh?"

her eyes widened and she looked at the stranger again stepping closer to further inspect him. Then she stepped back unable to contain her self and a blush fell over her cheeks.

"What is it" he asked in suprise, She just nodded to herself and said "Tyosua...you are my love" "huh...That was a sudden change of mind." "Yes but you have been my love for quiet some time."

"...?" she was begining to talk like him in a pattern of speech that only she understood. She suddenly lunged forward and hugged him then whispered in his ear "You were my love in paradise and so you shall be here."

He looked down at her wrapping his arms tightly around her. As he did he had visions of a past life they all came and went so fast that he could hardly take in what they meant.

Kagome closed her eyes and was hugging that long haired hanyou in their Paradise. Best of all there was no dead miko to interfere.

Tyosua ran his hand through her hair, he had waited century's to do so and refused to pass up the chance.

Aurthors note 

okay so if you don't get it I'll explain Tyosua is Inuyasha or well his reincarnation! Yay! yea I know it rox 

Neways you see he left Kagome for Kikyouonly because he had promised kikyou and while he was going to hell with kikyou he wanted nothing more than to hold Kagome and so his reincarnation fullfilled his desire.

I was origanally gonna make this a Kagome Sesshomaru fan fic but I decided to keep it traditional even though Sess. is hot I like the pairing Kagome/Inuyasha!

Alright thats all I got to say so please! please! review meh story !

Oh one more thing! when you review be sure to tell me if I should make another chapter.

By:Kikyo7, aka Dark PriestestI only go by this name at aka Gothickikyo, aka Tanikamo

O.O i got alot of nicknames   
  
Owell buh byez PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
